Beautiful Masterpiece Chapter One: Free Falling
by KascaChan
Summary: Tye Okrahara, a young high school student, is forced to lend a helping hand to the new art teacher due to his bad behavior. Things begin to get strange as he later finds his new teacher mysteriously gone missing.
1. Chapter One: Free Falling

_Chapter One: Free Falling._

*I'm sick of this world. Including most of the people who live in it. Bit by bit they destroy our once peaceful planet. It feels as though they have all stopped caring for what might become of it. I will admit, there are still some people who are responsible and think twice about helping. But it's not just the earth itself. Humans have been more and more destructive to themselves and our world.*

The teenage boy allowed his chin to be rested on his palm as his royal blue eyes scanned the large city before him. He leaned there silently on the edge of the building, lost in thought. The fairness of his skin glimmered in the morning sunlight along with his swaying blonde hair which managed to have one piece brush upwards and fall down into his face. The soft wind whistled past the boy, making sure not to disturb the gentle spikes that covered the back end of his hair. His eyes traveled downwards to a local flower shop on the corner of the street. There sat an old man on a wooden box awaiting for his custumers to arrive. The boy watch intently while a women and her child stopped by his shop, followed by a business man. Checking over all the colorful flowers that rested in their soil on a long table, the young brown haired girl led her mother's hand to a pink hollyhock flower. She pointed eagerly at the plant as her mother gave a simple nod and insisted the old man to take her money for it. Heading off with the small flower pot of the hollyhock in her tiny hands, the women and child left. The business man was still studying all the flowers. A ringing noise was heard as the man quickly reached into his pocket for his cellphone. He turned away from the flower shop to take a moment to chat with the person on the other line. Counting up his cash, the elderly man opened up his cash register and placed the bills inside. A man wearing a thick, black hoodie came rushing in and shoved the old man aside. He immediately snatched the dollar bills from the cash and headed off while the business man turned to see what was going on. Racing over to the older man's side, he managed to help him up and asked if he was alright. Slightly dizzy from the fall, the elderly man nodded and glanced over at his cash register. With an emotionless expression plastered across his face, the teenager watched as the black hooded man raced away. He sighed,

*Maybe not all of us have grown to live the same way.*

"I thought I'd find you up here!" The blonde turned his head towards the voice. Standing on the ladder which led up to the roof of the building was a sandy brown haired boy. The boy had a large smile across his face as he attempted to slowly climb up onto the roof top.

"I hope you know it's never any fun trying to find you when you run off like that! Especially when Megumi- Sensei was worrying about you." He stumbled on the roof and dust himself off. Both boys appeared to be wearing the same light brown school uniform with grey pants and dark brown shoes. The brown haired boy wore a red scarf loosely around his neck while the blonde kept his uniform blazer unbuttoned so his white blouse and red tie were more visible.

"What are you doing up here anyways? It's rather high isn't it?" Shaking, the other boy took a glimpse over the railing of the building. His green eyes grew wider as he stumbled back towards the center of the platform.

"How about we go back inside the school? Class is almost over for the day anyways." Having nothing better to do, the blonde haired boy made his way past the other and began to climb down the ladder. His friend followed behind him.

"If I fall you'll catch me right?" The quiet boy mumbled,

"Sure."

"You have some nerve kid. Skipping classes, wondering off of school property, pulling the fire alarm, starting cafeteria food fights, refusing to participate in any gym activity, refusing to follow your teacher's wishes! And this is all just in one school week! As principal of Sukai Academy, I'm giving you punishment for these actions. You are to help the janitor after school until 6:00 pm for two full weeks!" The principal took off his reading glasses and set them on the desk infront of him, calming down a bit. The blonde, who stood with his hands inside his loose pant's pockets, kicked at the floor.

"It will do you some good Tye. Besides this school needs some cleaning up to do!" The principal smiled kindly at the boy before a knock was heard at the door. In stepped a man wearing a long, white lab coat with colorful paint splattered across it. A wide smile formed across his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Principal Takashi! Hello! I was hoping to ask you if you had retrieved my gum on the cafeteria ceiling yet?" The principal rolled his eyes at the other man.

"I have not had a chance to Tatsuo."

"Ah. I see that you are busy." The white coated man looked towards Tye.

"I was just telling Tye here about his punishment for acting reckless throughout the school. He will be helping out the janitor after school from now on." The other man chuckled and stepped forward. He stood there smiling and folded his thin arms across his chest.

"You know, I could use some help around the shop. The students tend not clean up and it can be quite messy at the end of the day." The blonde turned towards the white haired man.

"The shop?" He questioned as the man nodded.

"My painting shop. I teach classes up there on the fourth floor. Which reminds me principal, is there any chance of breaking down the wall between my shop and that old lab? I could use some more space."

"Painting?" Shocked, the blonde raised his eyebrow.

"I gave you an entire two class rooms already!" The principal slammed his hands onto his desk and shouted. The white haired man held up his hands in defense and nodded nerviously.

"Ah, then no need to. I was only wondering." Tye faced the teacher.

"I'm not really the painting type." He explained.

"No need to be! Have you ever tried it before? It's quite fun! For now I could have you helping me clean up all the tables that the students have stained with paint. Err, that is if it's alright with Mr. Grumpy here." Sighing the principal nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose we could arrange that."

"Great! Looks like you get to be my slave for now Fuwa!" The art teacher smiled and headed out the door.

"It's Tye!" Angrily stated the boy as he glanced back at the principal.

"You're excused for now Tye." Nodding, the boy stumbled on out the office. Once he closed the door behind him, another boy's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Tye! I've been looking for you again! Huh? What were you doing in Principal Takashi's office?" The blonde carefully picked his friends arm off his shoulder and began to make his way down the hall.

"It was nothing." He claimed while his friend quickly caught up to him.

"Ready for last period?" The brown haired boy smiled, ignoring his last question. He handed the blonde a few books.

"Yeah Makio." The two boys headed across the school yard and down the halls of Sukai Academy. Noticing a flyer for guitar classes on the floor, Makio reached over to pick it up.

"What's this?" Before he could stand up straight, a school boy knocked him over.

"Ahh! S-So sorry!" The scared boy gathered himself up and raced away. Tye and Makio watched as the boy fled.

"What the Hell was that about?" Questioned Makio as another scream was heard. The two turned their heads towards the noises. A young girl with long, black hair stood above two terrified school boys. She placed one hand on her waist while her long, blue-tinted hair swayed in the cool wind. Her violet eyes stayed focused on her two victims as she appeared to be wearing a school uniform slightly different from the others. Her short sleeved blouse was white while her skirt stained of black and blue plaid. She wore a black tie around her neck along with medium length black school socks. After her death stare at the frightened boys, she picked up her brown briefcase and headed off. Rubbing his cheek where he had been bumped, Makio stood up.

"It's the principal's daughter. I heard she transfered here from that rich school in the east. She rarely talks though. Not one I'd be messing with if I were them." Facing his friend, he smiled.

"Let's hurry or we'll be late!"

"Right.."


	2. Chapter Two: Pick Up That Paint Brush!

_Chapter Two: Pick Up That Paint Brush._

The school bell rang as the halls of Sukai High filled with students. Tye slowly made his way to the east end of the school to where his locker was. Opening the locker up and placing his book inside, he slammed the locker door and headed up the staircase. Continuing up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor, he tugged on his tie loosening it a bit. He then headed down the narrow, empty hallway and passed by the lifeless science lab before coming across a door covered in colorful handprints. Letting out a long sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came an excited voice as the blonde pushed open the door. He looked over the room from head to toe. It was an average sized room, possibly longer than most. In the center of the room was a long table with various chairs set up around it. To the front of the room was the teacher's desk along with sketches of happy faces on the chalkboard. Paint stands filled the back of the room, some already having artwork painted on them. Tye studied the purple painting of a butterfly before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Tatsuo-Sensei! Are you in here?" He called out, slightly aggravated. A loud noise of metal hitting the floor was heard from a back room in the classroom.

"Ah, yes! So sorry! I have my hands full at the moment!" The art professor explained. Tye followed the sound into the back room and found a small office. The office was not exactly neat, having papers stacked all over the desk and chair. It was a small office with a large bulletin board which consisted of various paintings pinned to it. Tatsuo pushed open a black door to the back of the room and closed it behind him.

"Fuwa! It's good to see you could make it!" He smiled with relief and set down seven paint cans on his desk.

"It's Tye. And I had no choice." The teen mumbled.

"Right, well let's get to work for now shall we?" Tatsuo reached under his messy desk and pulled out a bucket of water along with a wash cloth. Tye carefully took the tools while Tatsuo led him to the front of the room. The man pointed to the long table.

"Your first job is to scrub this table clean!"

"It looks pretty clean to me." Tye retorted, gazing over the well polished table.

"Nonscense!" The white haired man yanked a long, white cloth from the table, revieling a paint covered table. Tye glared at the man.

"With a tough hand, you can get this done in no time!" Tye looked towards his tiny hand,

"More like in two weeks." The blonde began scrubbing the paint off the table while Tatsuo took a seat in his chair. The teacher rested his feet up onto the desk and slid his arms behind his head, relaxing.

"So tell me a little about yourself Fuwa. Do you enjoy art class?" The boy continued scrubbing.

"No."

"Have you ever even picked up a paint brush before?" Questioned the older man. Tye ignored the question and dumped the cloth back into the bucket before draining it of water. The professor kindly smiled.

"Painting and drawing is an easy way to express how you are feeling. There can be all sorts of artwork sad, happy, angry, excited and more! Why wouldn't someone want to pick up a pencil and begin drawing how they feel or what they see in their mind? Sure seems fun to me!"

"I don't like drawing." Tye declared.

"Well.. What about painting? Here! I have another task for you." The man leapt from his chair and marched to the back of the room. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out three paint containers of yellow, red, blue, white and black. Setting them down on the painting stand, he grabbed a clean paintbrush and handed it to the boy.

"I want you to express how you feel right now! Take this brush and draw anything that comes to mind!" Tye blinked and set down the cloth onto the still messy table.

"Don't think I'm going to be taking your class anytime soon."

"That has nothing to do with this!" The man smiled and placed the paint brush into Tye's hand. He gently pushed the boy towards the art stand.

"Just try it. It might help me get to know you better." Still unsure about the whole situation, Tye took a seat on the tiny stool and stared at the blank paper infront of him.

"I'll give you some time to think!" Tatsuo skipped happily out of the room as the boy waited there in silence. He looked down at the five colors of paint. After thinking things over for a moment or two, he dipped his paint brush into the yellow and white paint, mixing it to create a cream color. Raising his brush to the paper, he began drawing. It's not like he was unexperienced in drawing. He knew one or two things about art from his younger school grades. Luckily he remembered the basics of drawing people. He started with the head followed by ears, nose and neck. The hair was to be drawn next. He washed off the old paint color on his brush and dipped it back into the black paint this time. Focusing on getting it right, he drew hair quite similar to his own only in black. The bang he drew in the opposite direction. Next was to draw the eyes. He tried his hardest on drawing the shape right then mixed some more colors together. While coloring in the eyes a greyish-blue, he drew a small frown on the person. He then stopped for a moment to look at his new artwork. It was not the best, but he was somewhat glad he at least tried. The person resembled himself yet appeared to be angry and almost sad. Leaning back in his chair, he studied the picture over before sighing.

"That's a nice drawing." Came a female voice as the boy quickly turned around. The young girl he had seen earlier defending off the school boys stood before him. Her purple eyes were studying his drawing.

"Thanks.." Tye, who was still a bit surprised, managed to say.

"Are you knew to this class?" The girl questioned, setting down her brown suitcase onto an empty chair. Tye shook his head. The girl raised her eyebrow before smiling.

"Don't speak much I see." She joked as she took a seat in another chair.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting company.." Tye explained.

"That's alright. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kai."

"Kai?" Tye asked, slightly confused of the name.

"Yes. Everyone calls me that." The girl lifted her suitcase onto the table and opened it. Inside were papers of various drawings and pencils.

"So what do you call that masterpiece?"

"Masterpiece?"

"Your painting." Tye rubbed the back of his head and took a look at his painting.

"I don't have a name for it yet.." He explained, a little embarassed.

"Well that's alright. Maybe you can think of one later." Tye noticed the clock read 6:00 pm, which meant it was time for his slave work to stop. He stood up and pushed in his stool.

"It's time for me to go now.. It was nice seeing you uh, Kai."

"Wait, I never got your name." The girl insisted on knowing.

"Okra Tye." He replied before slipping outside the door and into the hall. Brushing off some paint on his hands, he looked up to see Tatsuo coming down the hall.

"Ah, Fuwa! How did the painting go?" The cheerful teacher wondered.

"It was alright." Tye explained.

"Just alright! Well, I hope to see you again tomorrow!" The blonde nodded as he slugged his way past the teacher.

"Oh and you know, if you ever need a place to just stop and think for awhile my classroom is always opened. I'm sure it's better than the school's rooftop." Tatsuo smiled and continued down the hall to his class. Tye watched as the art teacher vanished through the hand-printed door before walking off.

While arriving home, Tye tossed his back pack onto the floor and began to make his way up the short staircase.

"Tye?.." Came a man's voice as the boy stopped in his tracks. Pausing to think for a moment, the boy headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a man sitting at the table passed out. Tye noticed an empty bottle of vodka to the man's left. He stepped over towards the unshaved man and swung his arm over his shoulder. After helping him up from the table, he managed to make it into the living room where he carefully layed the man on the sofa. He then placed a blanket over the man and removed his glasses from his face. While setting the glasses onto a small night stand, Tye turned off the light and headed back up stairs and into his room.


	3. Chapter Three: Vanishing

_Chapter Three: Vanishing._

"What! How on earth did you manage that!" Makio tossed the soccer ball back at Tye who caught it between his feet.

"She just walked in on me painting and started talking to me. She seemed quite nice.."

"Nice!" Makio chuckled and walked over to Tye where he then threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"She's the principal's spoiled, teenage daughter who has a bad temper and will beat the sh*t out of anyone on campus!" Tye cocked his eyebrow at his strange friend.

"She never layed a hand on me.."

"That's 'cause you didn't anger her!" Makio stole the ball out from under Tye's feet and dribbled it away from him before turning back around.

"I heard she was kicked out of private school because she beat up the entire ninth grade over someone putting a tac on her chair!"

"You think she could really beat up an entire grade?" Tye questioned as Makio passed the soccer ball back to him.

"Well, it was only the ninth grade." He laughed.

"She could never lay a hand on me! I'm too quick for her!"

"Who's not going to lay a hand on you Sakana Makio!" The boys turned around to see a muscular man standing behind them wearing dark sunglasses.

"Ah, Suji-Sensei. We were only chatting amongst ourselves." Makio rubbed the back of his head innocently. The tall man slid off his glasses and allowed them to hook onto his shirt. He then picked up the soccer ball.

"You two clowns better be practicing and not be fooling around like last time!"

"Us? Fool around? Heh.. Why would you think that?" Makio tried to stay calm as the gym coach threw the soccer ball with great force to the boy's stomach. Makio caught it as pain filled accross his face.

"Because that is all you two do! You should act more like my star team! If you did maybe then you'd be on it this year!" He glared at Makio.

"Soccer is lame." Retorted Tye as the gym teacher turned to him.

"You say something kid!"

"I said soccer sucks balls."

"WHAT!" The coach's face turned a furious red as Makio slid infront of his friend.

"Now, now you two. Let's just stay calm and continue with the practice. Alright?"

"I don't tollerate lippy kids!"

"Better being lippy than a baldless b*astard." Tye explained while walking away. The teacher grabbed his whistle from around his neck and blew it loudly.

"Get your ungreatful arse to the principal's office!"

"I'm already on my way." Tye slowly made his way across the soccer field as Makio sighed.

"And you! Thirty extra laps for you Sakana! You can blame Mr. Emo over there!" The coach blew the whistle once more as Makio groaned and headed towards the track.

"Thanks a lot Tye!" He hollered at the blonde who was just opening up the doors to the school. He headed to the principal's office where he then took a seat in the office chair. He waited patiently as time slowly passed by. After fifteen minutes had past, the boy got up from his seat and headed for the door. He quickly stopped in his tracks as Tatsuo appeared in the doorway.

"Fuwa! I've been looking for you!" The cheerful teacher smiled. Tye raised his eyebrow at the man, still trying to find away past him.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to show you something. I think you'll really like it." The white haired man spun around and gracefully marched down the hallway. Taking a moment to think things through, Tye glared at the art teacher before following in his tracks. The man, followed by his student headed up two sets of stairs. He then opened up a large, solid door which led outside. Stepping through, Tye squinted his eyes at the blazing sunlight before looking around. It was the south part of the school's rooftop. The east part was disconnected from the other, and was Tye's usual hanging spot. Tatsuo smiled out at the horizen and placed his hands onto his hips.

"Look at that peaceful sky. Makes you wanna pull out a paint brush and draw it! No?" Tye ignored the man and studied the pinkish sky before him. The sun was sparkling amongst the cherry blossom trees which covered the school's walkway. Watching the boy who appeared to be trying his hardest not to smile, Tatsuo stepped over to the edge of the building.

"Quite pretty indeed. If only everyone could stop and take a look at the beautiful world around us." Tye listened closely to the teacher who hopped onto the edge of the school. He stood there before swining around back to Tye and smiled.

"If I could, I would most definately paint a new world where one could live in peace and love. That is why I began painting." He began walking across the edge.

"When I was young, just like you kid, I was afraid to show my classmates my precious artwork. I figured they'd laugh at me or not understand the concept of my masterpiece. But, one day I entered a painting competition of the school. I had won first prize out of the entire school! But of course, me being the nerdy, short kid I was, no one recognized me until my paitings were revealed. After that, everyone began paying me to paint potraits of themselves. I had made quite a bit of money along the way. At one point, those who bullied me were asking me to paint artwork for their football team. By the end of high school, I realized I could have spent my whole life being afraid to show my true colors. And since I didn't, I grew up to be quite the artist! Becoming a teacher was the easiest way I figured I could help those just like myself one day! And you. Well, you're a strange one I must say Tye." The man hopped down from the edge and stepped towards the boy.

"It must have took lots of courage drawing that artwork I told you to draw the other day. But you managed to do it, and put so much emotion into one piece. That's the first step in becoming an artist! I'm not sure why you're trying to fool everybody with this foul attitude of yours." Tye looked down, knowing the man's words were true. The man placed his arm onto the boys shoulder.

"Just always remember the sky shines for a reason! I should be on my way now Fuwa. Got another class to teach." Patting the boy's shoulder, the white haired man walked on past him and waved goodbye before heading back into the school. Still a tad speachless, Tye sighed and glanced once more at the sun. A small wagtail fluttered by and landed itself onto the edge of the building. It chirped and hopped around before flying off again towards the sun. Tye watched the bird fly away before sliding his hands into his pant's pockets.

"If only having wings were that easy." He mumbled before heading back through the door and into the school building. He headed down the long staircases and turned the corner before a young blonde haired girl crashed into him. Having her books and papers fall to the ground along with herself, she blinked her green eyes and looked up at Tye.

"Tye! Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" She quickly began picking up her books and papers and fixed her medium lengthed pigtails with blue hair ribbons.

"I should watch where I'm going. Silly me! Hehehe." The girl giggled nerviously to herself and immediately stood up.

"It's alright Mai."

"Hehe! Is that a new style for you Tye? I like it!" She pointed at his loose tie and smiled happily.

"No. It's not actually." The blonde haired boy began looking around. Mai frowned from her compliment being rejected.

"You're always so harsh Tye." She mumbled to herself.

"Have you seen Makio around?" He questioned the young school girl, who folded her arms over her chest and shock her head angrily.

"Hell to the no. I do not set foot in the same hallway as that boy." Tye raised his brow at the girl confussed.

"Alright then." He began walking around her.

"Tye!" The foolish brown haired boy skid down the hall and came to a complete stop at his friend.

"You know how many laps I did because of you today!" Furious, Makio blinked at took a glance at Mai.

"Ehh? What is that thing doing here?" He pointed his finger at the girl.

"Thing! I have a name you know you bastard!" She angrily hollored back. Grinning, the brunette placed his hands onto his waist and lend forward at her.

"Does it happen to be bread lover?"

"Y-You shut the hell up!" Rolling his eyes, Tye strolled off with his hands into his pockets.

"Tye wait! I didn't mean to be rude to him. It's just he mentioned the.. Come back to me Tye-kun!" Slapping Makio across the face causing him the fall to the ground, the pigtailed blonde girl stepped over him and raced after the other blonde. Still laying on the floor with a red cheek, Makio groaned.

The school bell rang which dismissed the students for their daily lunch. Tye along with Makio, who had a large ice pack onto his cheek, walked towards their lockers.

"You know you should really forgive her already. Maybe then you wouldn't have gotten hurt again.." Tye explained to his frustrated friend.

"Forgive! I can never forgive what she has done to me!" He shouted as Tye looked at him confused.

"What did she do exactly again?" Makio tossed his ice pack into the garbage.

"Coach decided we should have a boys against girls soccer game. Which I was all for to kick their girly butts. And on that stormy day.. Was when she ruined my life." He twitched his fingers.

"I thought it was a sunny day?" Tye wondered.

"I'm telling the story here!" Makio continued,

"It was tie game. We needed one last goal to win so I began heading up the field. No one was in sight, just me, the net and the goaly. I knew exactly where to kick that ball! Raising back my foot for a pounding kick, I swung it forward only to have the devil herself come out of no where and steal the ball from under my feet! Shocked, I swung my foot forward too much and ended up landing onto my butt! Turning around, I watched her score the last goal which won her team the trophy.. To make matters worse, that girl from the photography club managed to take a photo of me! It was on the school's bulletin board for weeks! I was humilated.. And it was all her doing! Coach removed me from the team later that year. I will never forgive her for what she did Tye. I just can't!" The boy dramatically explained.

"Wasn't it because you were sorta a ball hog you were kicked off?.." Tye questioned.

"What! You just want to rub this into my face more!" He angrily yelled at his friend who laughed.

"I don't see how any of this is really Mai's fault."

"It is all her fault! She can't be forgiven. Never, ever, ever, ever!" Tye and Makio both opened their lockers and searched for their lunches as shouting came from the office. Walking over to see what all the comotion was about, Makio and Tye peeked their heads into the office to find half the teaching staff inside.

"Ehh Something the matter in here?" Makio questioned as Tye stayed quiet.

"You two. Shouldn't you be eating your lunch now!" The principal questioned as a young, brown haired teacher stood from her seat. She pushed her glasses up her face.

"Do not yell at them Takashi!" She managed to say and smiled at the boys.

"There is nothing to worry about you two. We just have a small situation here." The gym coach appeared behind the two boys and pushed his way past them. Tye glared at the man before listening in on what he had to say.

"His car hasn't left the parking lot. And the keys are still inside."

"Who's car?" Makio interrupted. The principal sighed while sitting at his desk.

"It appears as though Tatsuo has not shown up to his next class. This is quite strange for him to do so."

"Hmm.. Maybe he's just running late somewhere!" Makio smiled at the teachers while the coach faced them.

"You clowns get to lunch already!"

"Ahhh Yes Coach Andy. Right away!" Makio nerviously smiled at him before pulling Tye along. The two headed towards the school's entrace. Makio snacked on his sandwitch before looking over at his friend who appeared to not be eating.

"You ok?" He asked, with a mouthful of food.

"I'm fine. It's just strange that he missed his class today.."

"How so?"

"I was talking to him earlier. He told me he was heading off to teach.." Tye explained as Makio finished his food.

"Hmm.. Something's fishy to me. But let's just try to get through the rest of the day without anymore chaos!" The brown haired boy smiled as Tye nodded and silently threw his sandwitch out.


End file.
